Foul!
by 1LauxesTeam
Summary: What happens when some of our favorite Hiyokoi characters show up at the Kirisaki vs Serin game and interrupt it yelling about fouls? "That was a foul!" Natsuki yelled. "I saw that!" Ritsuka yelled. That is. Just a one shot on what would happen if the game was interrupted:) You don't have to have read Hiyokoi though:P Thanks for reading!


**This was just a strange idea I had so I wrote it. It takes place on Season 2 episode 9(Episode 34) at 14:14 minutes in right after that guy elbows Kagami. You don't have to have read Hiyokoi for it but it just makes it better. But um...the Hiyokoi characters as of chapter 40 something are third years. So Hiyorin is 17, along with Ritsuka and Kou while Yuushin and Natsuki are both 18 years old. Also in this one, Kou and Ritsuka are dating because I want them to be. I am working on a few Kou x Ritsuka fanfictions.**

 **Also, I used something from Hyouka if you can find it.**

 **This probably isn't that great because I'm not aiming to make it a full story so I just threw it together in the this very short one shot.**

 **Enjoy this one shot:)**

 **I don't own Hiyokoi, Hyouka, or Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Only a select few were seeing what was really happening on the court. And those were basketball players and 5 others. They were standing in the back of the stadium, coincidentally, right behind Kise and his team. Five third years; Hiyorin, Yuushin, Kou, Ritsuka, and Natsuki. Natsuki was balling her fists and digging her nails into her palms.

"This team..." she said.

"I know, they won't stop fouling without penalty," Ritsuka said.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Hiyorin said turning her head from right to left and back to the court.

Without them noticing, Kise and his captain were glancing back at them. They thought it was strange that they noticed but then they noticed Yuushin. They both thought the same thing; _Is he a basketball player?_ They looked at his frowning face slowly turn into a face of an idea.

"Natsuki, did you bring them?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, but I only have 2," she said.

"That's ok, I have 2 too," he said smiling.

Yuushin brought out 2 whistles while Natsuki did the same.

"Oh, I see," Ritsuka said.

Natsuki handed her one while putting one in her mouth, ready to blow.

"Hiyorin," Yuushin said.

She turned toward him. He had his hand outstretched with a whistle in it.

"Want one?" he said.

"Is this for what you were telling us about earlier?" she said and he nodded.

She nodded and put it in her mouth like Natsuki and Ritsuka.

"Next time you see one, you know what to do," Yuushin said and put his in his mouth.

They nodded. Kise and his captain wondered what they were doing.

"Hey, what are you-?" Kou started but was cut off when Kagami was elbowed.

The four of them blew their whistles loud enough for the basketball players to stop and the whole stadium to quiet and look at them.

"That was a foul!" Natsuki yelled.

"I saw that!" Ritsuka yelled.

Hiyorin was hiding behind Yuushin, suddenly nervous and shaking from all of the attention. Meanwhile, Kou was looking at them with a kind of loathing that said he didn't hate them, but what they chose to be.

"Annoying," he muttered and Yuushin smiled.

"It had to be done," he said.

Kou saw Hiyorin cowering behind Yuushin and their eyes met.

"Heh," he laughed smiling evilly.

Hiyorin was shocked and stared at him with tears in her eyes(you know when he does this stuff in the manga and it has the SFX: shock.)

"Geez! Where do you get off doing all that stuff!? Why don't you focus on basketball instead of that royal crap of a play?! You bastards!" Natsuki yelled pointing at the player that elbowed Kagami.

All of a sudden, Ritsuka was standing in the middle of the court with Kou's wrist in her hand.

"Tch. Why'd you bring me down here?" he said but was ignored.

Ritsuka cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Ref, but this team has been _fouling_ the _whole_ game!" she said pointing to Hanamiya.

"G-go Ricchan!" Hiyorin yelled quietly.

The whole stadium was staring at her while she stood in the middle of the court glaring at the ref.

"Do you have proof?" the ref said.

"Well, I've been recording the game with my phone so-" Kou started but was cut off.

"Perfect! Good thinking!" Ritsuka said taking the phone from Kou.

"Wow, your smart Kou," Hiyorin said from her place in the stadium.

Ritsuka showed the ref the footage that showed almost all of the fouls.

"Green! 10! Foul!" he yelled while watching the footage.

By the time the footage was done, almost all of the Kirisaki Dai Ichi players- including Hanamiya- were taken out from fouling.

"Why am I down here?" Kou said.

"Because you can be useful sometimes," Yuushin said walking on the court.

He lightly pushed Ritsuka off the court while she was laughing and scolding the Kirisaki Dai Ichi players for fouling all of the time. Right before he left, he leaned down to the ref.

"Hey ref, you better end the game now before you get fired for not doing your job. Look at the Serin players, you don't get all of those injuries from just playing basketball the right way. Now, according to the rules, any game that ends because of fouls requires a closely watched rematch," he said quietly and menacingly.

"H-hai," the ref said as he walked off.

The ref blew the whistle and ended the game.

"There will be a rematch tomorrow at the same time!" he yelled.

There were noises of relief from the Serin players while there were noises of frustration coming from the Kirisaki Dai Ichi players. Then, Hanamiya got up. He glared at Yuushin, then he charged for him with his fist raised.

"Hirose-kun!" Hiyorin yelled from her place next to Natsuki.

Just in time, Yuushin stepped out of the way of Hanamiya. Hanamiya's team, not wanting him to make the situation worse, held him down before he charged again.

"Well at least you're not trying to hide it anymore," Yuushin said walking away.

The three of them returned to their friends who were some of the few people left in the stadium. Serin was left. Along with Kise and his captain who told their team that they needed to do something. Aomine and Imayoshi of Tōō academy and Momoi were there. Takao and Midorima were also there. They were all staring at the 5 unusual people who noticed every single foul. That was something a normal spectator wouldn't notice and Yuushin's height didn't pass them by either. Momoi had a slight...crush? on him.

"I'm not going anywhere with any of you from now on," Kou said.

"Noooo! Kou-kun, don't say that!" Ritsuka yelled flailing.

"Tch. Annoying," he said.

"I wonder what they thought of me..." Hiyorin said while shaking nervously.

"Thanks for the help, Hiyorin," Yuushin said and Hiyorin smiled.

"No problem," she said.

"Excuse me," they heard a voice say and turned toward it.

"Who are you? Do you play for a team?" Kasamatsu(Kise's captain) asked standing up.

"No, we're just spectators," they all said waving their hands.

"How did you notice all of that?" he asked.

By now the 13 others in the stadium were straining their ears to hear the conversation.

"Natsuki noticed most of it," Yuushin said and Kasamatsu turned toward her.

"Yeah because that kind of thing pisses me off," she said getting angry.

"Hai hai, calm down now," Yuushin said patting her head as she frowned.

"I'm Nakano Ritsuka," Ritsuka said waving and smiling.

"Kasamatsu and this is my underclassman Kise Ryouta," he said gesturing to Kise.

"Hi," Kise said.

"Hirose Yuushin," Yuushin said smiling.

"Natsuki,"

They turned to Hiyorin as she had yet to introduce herself even though they already heard them call her 'Hiyorin.' She fumbled with her words a little bit before finally yelling out her name.

"H-hiyori Nishiyama!" she yelled with her eyes closed.

When she finished there was a silence and she opened her eyes to see Yuushin grin at her and she started to panic a little.

"D-did I sound weird?" she asked.

"Not at all, pleased to meet you," Kasumatsu said.

Hiyorin smiled and bowed in politeness.

"Hey, where's Kou?" Ritsuka said looking around.

"He was here a second ago," Natsuki said.

"Kou! Where did you go?!" Ritsuka yelled and chased after him when she found him at the door.

Unfortunately, without her knowing, she tipped off a certain someone who was looking for them after seeing what they did.

"I found you! I've been looking all over for you troublesome students!" their teacher yelled bursting the doors on the opposite side of the stadium open.

Everyone in the stadium turned their attention to her standing there panting.

"Mitan!" Yuushin said waving.

"What were you thinking making a big scene like that?! You're 3rd years now! You need to be more responsible! Haven't I influenced you at all as your teacher?!" she yelled.

"Mitan's mad," Hiyorin said getting nervous.

"But Mitan you said you want us to go do stuff all of the time and to make a difference! That's just what we did!" he called.

"Yeah! Mitan we did it because we thought it was something you might do!" Natsuki added smiling.

She sighed then saw Kou.

"Oh, you didn't make a huge scene. Good afternoon, Kou," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Kou that's not how you respond to that," Natsuki whispered.

"I give up on you guys, though!" she said turning to the other four, "Don't hurt anyone or get hurt!" she yelled then left the room frowning.

"I wonder if Mitan was on a date," Yuushin said.

"We got in trouble," Hiyorin said seemingly on the brink of tears.

"Don't cry Hiyorin," Ritsuka said trying to comfort her.

They heard a short and slightly sadistic laugh from a few feet away. Hiyorin was once again shocked at Kou's seeming joy at her discomfort.

"You guys are third years?" Kise said.

"Yeah," Yuushin said.

"Even her?" he asked.

"Yes," Yuushin replied.

"So how old are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm only 17 and so is he," Ritsuka said pointing to Kou.

"M-me too," Hiyorin said.

"And we're 18," Natsuki said.

"So you guys are some of the oldest here," Kise said.

"Surprising isn't it? Hiyorin is tiny after all," Yuushin said standing behind her.

"Yeah, what's the height difference?" he asked.

"50 centimeters," Yuushin said.

"I thought Hiyorin grew 2 centimeters!" Ritsuka yelled.

"So did I," he said making a victory sign.

"So how tall are you now?" Kise asked.

He wasn't sure if Yuushin was taller or not. He could just walk closer to him and see but that was weird and it didn't give all of the answers. He was only 189 cm. Aominecchi was 192 cm, Midorimacchi was 195 cm, Kagamicchi was 191 cm, and those were the tallest he could think of that was there. He certainly wasn't taller than Murasakibara and he certainly _was_ taller than Akashi.

"192 centimeters," he said.

"I see," he said.

By now almost everyone was standing within ten feet of them to hear the conversation. The only one who wasn't was Kou while he tried to escape quietly. Aomine was being dragged along by his captain and manager.

"So was that your teacher?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Yeah that was Mitan," Natsuki said.

"You call your teacher by her first name?" Midorima asked.

"New people," Hiyorin said quietly and backing up.

"Yeah, Mitan doesn't mind so everyone does that," Yuushin said stopping Hiyorin from backing up further.

"Excuse me, can I borrow that?" Ritsuka said pointing to one of the(replaceable) Serin balls.

"Sure," Riko said handing it to her.

"Ricchan, what are you doing?" Hiyorin said looking to where she was facing with the rest of them.

Kou was walking towards the door on the opposite end of the stadium.

"Did he forget what we have to do after this?" she said pulling the ball back.

"Don't hurt anyone," Natsuki said.

"I won't," she said and threw the ball with enough force for it to hit the wall right in front of Kou with a slam.

It bounced off and nearly hit Kou but he caught it with ease.

"Why do I have to be here?" he said.

He wasn't ever able to raise his voice above a normal voice so they had to strain to hear him.

"Because we have to go to a meet up after this and _you are going,_ " she said.

"Why?" he said.

"Because you need to socialize," she said.

"I don't want to," he said.

"Hiyorin didn't want to at first either," she said.

"I'm not Nishiyama," he said.

Ritsuka frowned, then grinned. Then Kou frowned.

"I have an idea," she said.

"No," Kou said.

"But it's on the tip of my tongue," she called.

"Swallow it back down," he said.

She frowned.

"So here's my idea; we'll make a bet. If one side wins, Kou has to go," she said.

"What's the bet?" he asked.

"If Yuushin makes a basket from...here to there," Ritsuka said standing behind one basket on the balcony and pointing to the one all the way across the court.

"If he makes it do I go or not go?" Kou asked.

"That's not my decision," she said handing Yuushin the ball while he took her place.

"You don't go," he said.

"That's that," Ritsuka said and stepped back to where everyone else was watching him from.

"You can do it Hirose-kun!" Hiyorin called.

The people closest to Kou could feel the 'Don't miss. Don't miss. Don't miss. Don't miss.' vibes he was giving with a dark aura. They all stared at Yuushin, he was wearing a blank expression on his face as he looked at the ball and twirled it in his fingers. He said he was just a spectator but he took on this challenge which was something that would be difficult for even Midorima. He took a deep breath and with little form- so little it could be considered a formless shot- he shot the ball quickly. They all thought it wouldn't go in because he didn't take nearly as much time to shoot it as Midorima. It traveled across the air and all of them stared at it in suspense. Well, all except for Kou who watched it with his usual bored expression. Then, they watched as it fell through the hoop.

"He's overtaking you," Takao said as Midorima left the stadium.

"Shut up," Midorima said.

"No!" Ritsuka yelled.

"Yes!" Kou yelled quietly at the same time.

"What can you do?" Natsuki said shrugging.

"Kou's leaving?" Ritsuka pouted.

"Come with me if you want," he said walking toward the door.

Ritsuka looked back at Hiyorin and when she nodded, Ritsuka ran after Kou. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. His mouth formed a small smile that only showed itself around her.

"Where do you want to go?" her voice echoed as they left the stadium.

"We've been abandoned," Yuushin said.

Momoi knew she was already starting to like him more and more and she hadn't even spoken to him yet.

"Are those two dating?" Kise asked.

"Yup," Yuushin said.

"Um...thank you for helping our team," Riko said stepping forward.

Yuushin grinned.

"No problem," he said.

"You seemed to already know this was going to happen before the game, how did you know?" Hyuga asked.

"Kou figured it out. I don't know how, though," Yuushin said.

"Oh. Hey didn't you say you were going to some meeting?" Momoi said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah, our class from last year is going to do something," he said.

"Were you guys that close?" she asked.

"Yeah, we had the same class for our first and second years. Mitan has also been teaching us for 3 years. Except for Hiyorin," he said.

"Yeah, we're all in different classes based on our grades this year," Natsuki said.

"It would have been cool to have the same class for three years," Momoi said.

"It's too bad," Yuushin said.

Then his phone rang and he picked it up on speaker.

"Why speaker?" Hiyorin said.

"My phone is broken so it only works on speaker," he said.

They were all listening in on the conversation but Yuushin didn't seem to mind.

"Yuushin!" they heard someone yelling.

"Reina, what's up?" he asked.

"When are you and Hiyo gonna get here?" she asked.

"I've been ignored," Natsuki murmured.

"Why are you late?" she asked then gasped.

"Are you two doing the unthinkable?!" she yelled and Yuushin rolled his eyes while Hiyorin turned red and seemed to have steam coming off the top of her head.

"No," he said.

"Hiyo you still haven't done anything? If I didn't know better I'd say you guys haven't been dating for 2 years!" she yelled.

Momoi gave up on her slight crush immediately. She wasn't the kind of girl to steal another person's guy and she just met him anyways. Plus, he didn't seem interested at all. Hiyorin was turning redder by the second while Yuushin just kept a blank expression.

"We had something to do first," he said.

"Oh really? What did you do?" she asked.

"We went to a basketball game," Natsuki said.

You could hear her gasp through the phone.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" she whined.

"You didn't ask," Yuushin said.

She sighed into the phone. You could hear yelling in the background.

"Everyone is here. You two better not be fooling around. Get here before Mitan and Mori-sensei from class 1 eats all of the food," she said.

"I knew she was on a date!" Yuushin said.

"We'll be there soon," Natsuki said.

"Ok, bye!" she said and the line went dead.

"She gives me a headache," Natsuki said.

"Well, we better go before she calls again," Yuushin said.

They said their goodbyes and they all walked out together and then Yuushin got a call from Reina again.

"Hello?" he said.

"Heyyyyy. Wherrree arrre youuu?" he heard his teacher's voice slur.

"Mitan how much have you had to drink?" he said.

"No," she said.

"Mitan! Give me back my phone! Who did you call? Mori-sensei take her away!" You could hear Reina yell in the background.

"Where?" Mori's voice could be heard faintly.

"To your place or something," she said.

There was a pause.

"Don't get embarrassed! You're an adult, aren't you? Just take her somewhere to sleep it off!" she yelled.

"Go Mori-sensei!" you could hear the students yelling.

"Yeah!"

"IIII haavvve to gooo," Mitan slurred then the line went dead.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! It was supposed to be short but I got carried away so...I think this helped me figure out that I love writing lighthearted stuff. SO I will probably focus on happy stuff or fluff(that rhymed:P). But I already have 4-5 unpublished angsty stories for Yona of the Dawn and Shokugeki no Soma and one for Yuri! on Ice.**


End file.
